The Hunger Games in a Peeta's view
by Instrumental
Summary: I love the Hunger Games it's such a great book. I don't own any rights to the book sadly. Enjoy! i'm not finished i'll post more later.


The Hunger Games

(I sadly don't own the hunger games or anything in it)

It was a day dreaded by most people and it was an escape for others. It was the day of the reaping. The day where with one piece of paper can control the rest of one kid's life. The day that children hated and parents feared. The anxiety of each person there as Effie Trinket slipped her pale hand into the glass bowl and called the name Primrose Everdeen. The crowed falls silent and as the small blond girl walks towards the steps. That's when a voice came from the girl's side. "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." Long behold, standing tall and nervous stood Katniss Everdeen. Prim's older sister. My skin boiled and my throat swelled. My heart skipped a beat as the next name was called. Not just any name. Mine.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie said into the microphone. A chill ran its way through my body. Goosebumps made their way to the top of my skin as I walked forward instinctively and stood on the other side of Effie. I looked over at Katniss. Her dark brown jet black hair, braided to the side. I looked into her dark gray eyes as she looked into my eyes. The look on her face was nervous and just as shocked as me. We both seemed to have mixed emotions. I looked over at her sister in Gale's arms. Resemblance, none, but the thing about Katniss is that she actually hunts. Weapons come easy for her as for me a baker's boy. I can hardly say that a weapon can come in handy with that. Icing cake isn't going to be useful. All I could think of was why her. We never talked or we really weren't friends. Even if we were friends I couldn't stop thinking why her. To her I must just be the boy with the bread.

The mayor talked in the background and as soon as it was all over I left. I couldn't stand the thought of going to the capital so I can kill other kids my age, older or younger. As serious as this may seem I have only a 1 out of 24 chance of surviving the games. My oldest brother, Graham, looked at me with a small smile to make me feel better. My other older brother, Maverick, said,

"Well, it looks like the odds weren't in your favor."

"That's a nice way to put it," I said quietly.

"Hey but what are the odds of you being stuck in the Hunger games with Katniss Everdeen. The odds were in your favor there."

"Are you cheering me up or are you telling me that there's a chance where I might have to kill her," I said.

"What ever you make out of it is up to you but until then try and have a nice time with her before one of you or both of you die." Maverick said. Graham looked at me with sorry blue eyes. He looked at the bakery that laid ahead our parents at the door waiting. My mom was covering her mouth and my dad speechless.

After that I sat outside for awhile watching the people pass and looking for Katniss. I couldn't speak to her if I tried. Why would she, she wouldn't want to get to know me. It would be too painful for her if I died. For that matter it's the same for me. I couldn't live with myself if she died. I walked inside my house and I inhaled the softly dangerous smell of rose. Its toxic smell surrounded my house like a deadly gas. I looked at the table in my kitchen and President Snow was sitting there. The closer I got to him the more the smell grew. The more I detested the thought of the games.

I looked at his white hair and his gray eyes at the moment I've never hated someone so much. The irritation in his vice as he said,

"Mr. Mellark will you join me please." No question so no answer. Just a simple move towards the chair and a curl of the lips as a small smirk grew on the side of his face. My expression must have been obvious. I was petrified, my skin boiled and the fear ran through my veins. My heart pounded fast "Thump, thump, thump." Not one skip.

"Tea?" he asked as he held up a cup. I looked at him.

"Sure," I said hesitantly. He poured a cup and looked me in the eye.

"It's not poisoned I assure you, we need you fit and alive for the game." I gave a slight smile.

"Sure alive, some people don't last within the first hour." I muttered to myself. Snow looked at me and took a sip. My mom came in with cookies.

"I just made them if you wish to have some." She said. There was uneasy look across her face till he smiled and thanked her.

"Mr. Mellark…I trust you that you will be in the best hands possible." _Sure so that's accounted for the thousand of kids you kill each year. _I thought. I gripped my hand into a fist. The time passed and the more he talked the more my anger grew and the more he sipped his tea the more I wish my name wasn't picked.

"Well," he said and stood up, "I must be on my way." I stood up and shook his hand. Then he left the smell of roses stuck to the room for a few minutes and then it was gone. All that was left was the left over tea and the crumbs of the cookies. I just stood there and waited for something else to happen. But nothing did and I left my position.

The next day I was on the train finding my way headed toward the capital. I cried a little bit as I said goodbye to everyone. I didn't care to cover it up. Effie looked around,

"Where's Haymitch?" she asked.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I said. She smiled at me and said,

"Well, it's been an exhausting day." I looked at Katniss. _All she's thinking probably is that I'm the son of a baker. I must be weak and pathetic. _I have no say that I wasn't weak or pathetic. I was probably both. We ate and then both Katniss and I carried Haymitch to his room. He was half drunk and extremely tired. Katniss asked to call the capital. I said no. I didn't want them I want to take care of myself. I don't want to be reminded that they're protecting to preserve me for the games. I was just another piece in their game, another pawn on their chessboard.

3


End file.
